The Lost Prince
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: When the three were little, the triplet brothers were separated. Boomer and Boz were sent to a neighboring island while Brady stayed on Kinkow to study. However, after his parent's death, Brady is sent to Chicago to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Betrayal leads to the prince not making it to his new home. Now eleven years later he's been located and it's time to bring him home.
1. Prologue

**Hiya everyone! Here's the story you guys voted for me to start next, ****The Lost Prince****! I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

**No One's POV 11 Years Ago**

"_Come on guys! Let's go explore!" A five year old Brady Parker exclaimed as he grasped his brothers' hands and pulled them with him, the three heading to the jungle. Boomer and Boz both smiled as they followed their brother, Brady being the leader of the three since he was the oldest, even though it was by a few minutes. _

_As the three princes left the castle, King Kunu sighed quietly. "He's been skipping his study time and his classes too much lately. I'm beginning to think that since his brothers don't have to learn the lessons, at least at the pace he does, he wants to skip class so he can hang out with them instead of studying all day like he should be."_

"_Kunu, he's only five. He won't inherit the throne until he's eighteen anyway, so why push the classes on him now? Let him be a kid. He's being forced to grow up too fast." Queen Annabelle reprimanded her husband, who in turn sighed once more. _

"_Maybe it would be better if we sent Boomer and Boz to say, Kipi-Kipi or Sununu for a little while, just a month or two so Brady can concentrate on his studies. After the month though I'll let him be a kid, until he's sixteen. Then the lessons can continue." The Queen frowned at her husband's suggestion. _

"_And what would you tell him? If he knew they were sent to another island, he would find a way to get there. He hates being separated from his brothers, and knowing him, he wouldn't stop until they were reunited." King Kunu considered his wife's words for a moment._

"_I'm not sure. It has to be done though, or he will never concentrate on his studies." With this the King turned and walked farther into the castle to make the arrangements, leaving the Queen in the throne room. "I hope he isn't too upset." She sighed before she turned and followed her husband._

_**One Week Later**_

"_Boomer, wake up sweetheart." A mumble came from the boy as he was gently shaken awake by his mother. He slowly sat up while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Come on Boomer, we're going on an adventure." She whispered to the boy, causing excitement to fill his eyes. Boomer quickly jumped out of bed and followed his mother down the hall where he was met by his father and Boz standing in the throne room._

"_Are you two ready to go?" King Kunu smiled at his sons. Boomer and Boz both nodded before they shook their heads, a thought dawning on them. "What's wrong boys?" The King questioned, wanting to know what was troubling them although he already had a pretty good idea what they were going to say._

"_What about Brady? He's the leader. Where is he?" The two boys chorused together. The King smiled at them. "Brady was really tired, so he's going to sleep through this adventure. Don't worry though; you'll have plenty of people to help you." _

_The two boys were now slightly curious as to what was going on. They never went on an adventure without Brady. However, their dad's comforting smile calmed them enough to where they were ok with leaving Brady for a little bit. They didn't want him to feel bad because he was tired, so they let him sleep. Both boys were unaware that their brother had felt perfectly fine earlier, and was now asleep in their room, oblivious to what was happening._

_The two boys followed their father to the docks where a lone ship was waiting to take the boys to Kipi-Kipi where they would be taken care of for a month while Brady caught up with his studies. Together the four boarded the ship._

"_Alright boys. You guys are going to go with these nice people who will take you on an adventure to Kipi-Kipi. Don't worry though, you'll be home soon." Boomer and Boz both nodded, before they hugged their parents. "We'll see you soon boys. Try not to get in too much trouble, ok?" The princes both nodded before their parents left the ship, and the boat sailed away, the two boys waving to their parents until they couldn't see them anymore._

_Queen Annabelle sighed. "I hope we're doing the right thing." She whispered as her husband hugged her, tears in her eyes. "We are. They'll be home before you know it. Now come on, let's head back to the castle." The Queen nodded before the two headed home._

**The Next Morning**

"_Brady. Wake up son. I have something I need to tell you." The five year old mumbled something incoherent before he snuggled deeper under the covers, not noticing his father's urgent tone of voice. "Brady, it's about your brothers." The young boy shot up at this. His eyes quickly scanned Boomer and Boz's beds, and when he found them empty, he became worried. He was always the first one up, and they wouldn't leave without him._

"_Brady, this may not be easy to take in but, last night your brothers were kidnapped by Tarantula People. We don't know where they're holding them, but I have my best guards searching." The young boy's eyes filled with tears at the news._

"_T-There gone?" He whimpered. King Kunu nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so my son." Tears began to roll down Brady's cheeks at this. "We have to find them! They can't be gone!" He cried out. The King sighed. "Brady, I promise we will find them, but for now I need you to stay in the castle for your safety." Prince Brady whimpered once more before nodding._

"_Come here my boy." King Kunu enveloped his son in a hug, the young prince still crying. "They're going to be ok, right?" Brady looked up at his dad, hoping for a good answer. The King nodded. "Yes Brady, they will be fine. I promise." The prince smiled slightly at this before wiping away his tears. "Come my son. Get dressed and we will eat breakfast together before we start your lessons. Ok?" Brady nodded before he hopped out of bed and proceeded to quickly change clothes before he and his father left the room together._

**One Week Later**

"_Barricade the doors! We need more defenses!" Everything in the castle was frantic. There was an army of Tarantula People attacking the castle, determined to either kill the King and Queen or kidnap one of the princes to use as bait to lure the King to his death. _

"_Mom, Dad, what's going on?" A rather scared Prince Brady whimpered as he clutched part of his mother's robes in his hands. The Queen's attention snapped to her son. "Brady, what are you doing out of your room?" She questioned the boy as she picked him up. _

"_What's going on?" He whimpered once more as a loud 'bang' came from the doors. The Queen sighed before she began carrying him to her room, the highest room in the castle. It would be difficult for the Tarantula People to get to him there, and her highest priority was for him to be safe._

_As the two entered the room, they found King Kunu, Mason, and a five year old girl. "But I want to fight too daddy!" The little girl, Mikayla, complained. "I'm sorry baby girl, but you need to stay up here. It's safer. Besides," Mason spotted the Queen entering the room with the prince, "You'll have Prince Brady for company. _

_The King, noticing his wife and son, hugged his family while silently hoping this wouldn't be their last hug. As they pulled apart, Queen Annabelle set Brady down on the ground where the boy stood facing his parents. _

"_You two need to stay here. No matter what, don't leave the room." The King instructed the two five year olds who nodded in return. The three adults hugged Brady and Mikayla one last time before they left the room, closing the door behind them. _

_Brady whimpered lightly, hoping his parents would be ok. Mikayla quietly hugged the boy next to her as she realized he was upset. "Don't worry. They'll make it. They're our parents. They can survive anything." Brady smiled at the girl as she tried her best to comfort him. _

"_There has to be some way we can help though. After all, we haven't been training for nothing, right?" Brady questioned Mikayla, who in turn nodded. They were fight school partners, and they learned everything together. _

"_I know!" Mikayla exclaimed. "There are some weapons in here!" Brady nodded, remembering they had been taught in fight school that every room had weapons hidden in it. The two then began to search the room, finding the weapons a few minutes later. They had found two bows and about two dozen arrows each. Both had picked up archery easily, and were both experts in it._

"_Come on, we can shoot from the roof." Brady slid the quiver onto his back, Mikayla doing the same, before the two walked out to the balcony and climbed onto the room. From there they had a perfect view of the plaza where the battle was taking place. _

_The two young warriors notched an arrow before they fired, each hitting a Tarantula Person. The arrows distracted the warriors, which allowed the guards to easily take down their opponent. Seeing how successful their first shots were, the two continued to fire down at the battle below, helping many guards._

_However, as it seemed that the guards would win, more Tarantula People appeared, and they quickly overwhelmed the warriors, including Brady's parents and Mason. By now Brady and Mikayla had run out of arrows, and could only watch the scene below._

_The guards were able to push the Tarantula People back some, but it was evident that they were losing. The King and Queen fought on bravely though, both determined to protect their son. Even if they were killed, the Tarantula People would still go after Brady. _

_It was because of this determination that the King and Queen somehow made their way into the middle of the battle, causing them to be instantly surrounded by Tarantula People. Mason, noticing the predicament that the King and Queen were in, began fighting his way towards them, but before he could get to them, it was already too late. King Kunu and Queen Annabelle were both attacked, and before they could defend themselves, they were killed._

_A wail of grief pierced the suddenly quiet battle ground. Everyone had stopped fighting as they realized the royals were dead. The wail had come from the prince, who had just witnessed his parents' death. His dog tag necklace his father had given him that he always wore began to glow before a circle of light burst from it, showering everything in bright white light. The Tarantula People fled from the light while the guards stood still, amazed._

_What seemed like seconds later the prince was in the plaza, having quickly run down from his parents' room, and was kneeling by his parents' bodies, tears cascading down his cheeks rapidly. He began shaking them, trying to get them to wake up._

"_Y-You c-can't b-be g-gone." He sobbed. "Wake up! Please, wake up!" He whimpered. The guards could only watch sadly as the prince continued to try and wake up. What no one noticed though was when one of the prince's tears fell on his father's King Ring, which lit up softly, his mother's doing the same. _

"_My prince." Mason walked up to the young boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You need to get inside." Brady shook his head. He didn't want to leave his parents. Sighing quietly, Mason knew what he had to do. He gently picked up the Prince, who immediately began protesting as he was carried into the castle against his will. _

"_No! Put me down! I can't leave them!" He cried out, struggling to escape the Royal Advisor's grasp. Mason could only look at the boy with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry my prince. You need to stay in the castle now though. The Tarantula People might come back." Brady whimpered at the mention of the people who had killed his parents, and for all he knew, had kidnapped his brothers. _

_Mason carried the boy into the prince's room before setting him down. "Try to get some sleep tonight. We'll see what we need to do in the morning, ok?" Brady nodded before watching as Mason left the room. Too tired to bother changing clothes, the prince laid down on his bed, and cried himself to sleep where all he found were nightmares concerning his parents' death and his brothers' fate. _

**The Next Morning**

_Mason had checked the document several times to make sure, but he now knew what was to happen to the prince. He was to be sent to Chicago to live with his Aunt and Uncle until he was sixteen. Then he would come back to Kinkow to continue his lessons and when he turned eighteen he would take the throne. _

_The Royal Advisor already had a balloon prepared to take the prince, and the boy's luggage was packed. He would be sending some gold with the prince to pay for his taking care of. One of the newer guards would be taking the prince, mainly because everyone else didn't know how to get to Chicago, asides from Mason, and even then, he needed to stay behind to help clean up and prepare the funeral for the King and Queen. _

_As Brady was about to get into the balloon, he stopped for a minute. The Prince spun around before throwing his arm around Mason in a hug. "Please save my brothers." He whispered. Mason nodded, already knowing the truth of their whereabouts. "I will my prince. Have a safe journey." Brady nodded and smiled slightly before he turned to Mikayla._

"_Don't hurt the others too bad in training." He teased with a small smile. Mikayla smiled as well before she hugged her friend. Brady was then helped into the balloon before it took off towards Chicago. He waved to his friends as he left, smiling at them._

**In Chicago**

_The guard had landed the balloon in a park, far away from the apartment building. Brady didn't know this though. The guard smiled at the boy before he loaded all of the gold into a bag and hopped out of the balloon. "Good luck my prince." With this the guard turned, and took off running, leaving Brady alone in the balloon. _

_Brady sat still for a moment, confused, until he realized what had happened. The guard had betrayed him and stolen the gold while leaving Brady to fend for himself in the big city of Chicago. The boy frowned at this before a sense of determination overcame him. He would find his aunt and uncle by himself. With this thought he unloaded the suitcase and backpack he had brought with him._

_As he was about to start walking though, he was stopped by a little girl running up to him. "Hi, I'm Cheyenne! What's your name?" Brady froze for a moment as he took in her appearance. She was a little shorter than him, and had raven-black hair like he did. Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled. It was almost like they could be twins, other than the fact that they weren't related._

"_I'm Brady." He greeted timidly as two adults walked up behind the girl. "Cheyenne! What have we told you about running off?" The woman scolded the girl. "Sorry mommy." Cheyenne apologized. It was then the adults noticed Brady._

"_Hello there little boy. What's your name?" The woman smiled at him. "Brady." He repeated. "Where are your parents Brady?" The man questioned. "My parents died." This news shocked the family. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" The woman sympathized as she hugged Brady lightly._

"_I was brought here to live with my aunt and uncle, but I'm kind of lost." Brady admitted. The woman nodded. "Well, we can take you to them." Brady smiled at this. "Can you please Mrs…."_

"_Raven. Mrs. Raven." The woman, Mrs. Raven, finished for him. Brady nodded. "Let's go!" Cheyenne exclaimed, having been too quiet for too long. Mr. Raven picked up Brady's suitcase, and together the four made their way to the Ravens' car. _

_Mr. Raven opened the trunk and placed Brady's suitcase inside while Mrs. Raven started the car. As the engine came to life, Brady jumped and hid behind Cheyenne, the machine scaring him. Mrs. Raven noticed his reaction. "Have you never seen a car before Brady?" Said boy shook his head. _

"_Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Mr. Raven assured him as Cheyenne opened the door to the back seat. She climbed in before motioning to Brady to do the same. The prince followed cautiously, but once he was inside he relaxed slightly. _

"_Now where are we going Brady?" Mrs. Raven questioned the boy. Brady handed her the piece of paper Mason had wrote the address down on. It was an apartment building. The four then began to drive to the location._

_When they reached the apartment building, Mrs. Raven took Brady and Cheyenne inside while Mr. Raven unloaded Brady's suitcase and brought it in as well. "Excuse me, but what is the room number for Nancy and Bill Parker?" She questioned the manager. _

"_I'm sorry Mrs. but the Parkers moved out two weeks ago." Mrs. Raven frowned at this. "Did they leave a forwarding address?" The manager shook his head. "They didn't Mrs." Mrs. Raven sighed. "Well, I'm not sure what to do then."_

"_Mommy, I have an idea! Brady can live with us!" Cheyenne exclaimed, tugging on her mom's hand. "I don't know sweetheart. Richard, what do you think?" She turned to her husband. "I'm fine with it. I wouldn't mind having him stay with us." Mrs. Raven nodded before they turned back to Brady. _

"_Well Brady, do you want to stay with us?" The boy thought for a moment. He didn't have anywhere else to go. His Aunt and Uncle's whereabouts were unknown, and he couldn't go back to Kinkow because he had no idea how to get there, let alone how to fly a hot air balloon._

_Finally, Brady nodded, earning an exclamation of happiness from Cheyenne as she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I have a brother!" She yelled, earning amused chuckles from her parents and a smile from Brady. _

_After that day, Brady joined the Raven family, and a few months later, they moved to Miami, Florida where Mr. Raven opened up a music store called 'Mad Sound' while Mrs. Raven opened up a catering business called 'Raven's Delight's'. Brady and Cheyenne were homeschooled, and the four lived in a nice house together happily. _

_Six years later when Brady and Cheyenne were both eleven, the two having found out they shared the same birthday of July 9__th__, Brady being older by ten minutes, Mrs. Raven gave birth to a baby girl they named Jamie. She had light blonde hair and green eyes. Brady and Cheyenne loved helping their parents with the baby, and the three were close._

_Meanwhile, on Kinkow, the week after Brady had left, his parents had woken up. Due to Brady's tears, the magic in the King Ring had revived the King and Queen, and sent them into an unconscious state. When news was announced that they weren't dead, all funeral preparations were ended, and Boomer and Boz were brought home after being gone two weeks. _

_However, when the King and Queen called Queen Annabelle's sister Nancy Parker, they received terrible news. They had sent Brady to the wrong address, having forgotten to change it to the new one, and now, no one knew where Brady was. He had become __The Lost Prince__._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Taken

**Hiya everyone! How's everyone doing? Alright, you guys are amazing! I received 4 favorites, 9 follows, and 6 reviews on the first chapter! You guys made my day! **

**On another note, I've updated my profile with the bios of the OCs! **

**Replies/Shout Outs:**

**Octalmemo99: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Katiex11: Thank you so much!**

**Citiesofowls: Thank you! Here's another chapter for you!**

**BrakaylaNo.1shipper4ever: Awe, thanks! Here's your update! There may be Bra-Kayla in the future... ;)**

**Random girl: Thank you! Please don't die! Here's the chapter! **

**Phantomreaper483: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs!**

* * *

**No One's POV (2 Weeks Ago)**

"My King! We have good news!" The Head Elder came rushing into the castle as fast as he could, the other Elders following closely behind. King Kunu turned around at his name.

"What is it?" He questioned, unsure as to why the Elder was so happy. Usually he was somewhat of a grouch, but at the moment he was smiling. It was a strange sight to see.

"We've found him." The Elder breathed out, trying to catch his breath after having power-walked to the castle. The King stood still for a moment, trying to understand what the Elder meant. It took a moment, but a thought dawned on the King. He hoped that the Elder was talking about what he was thinking.

"You found him? You found my son?" The King exclaimed, trying not to get his hopes too high in case he was wrong. It had happened before, and it disappointed the King every time.

The Elder nodded. "Yes my King, we have found him this time. This is not a mistake or a false lead. We've managed to track down the Kinkowian magic from his necklace. He's living in Miami, Florida in the United States."

A broad smile plastered it's self on the King's face. His long-lost son had been found at last. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" The King turned to Mason. "Prepare a boat! We are to leave as soon as possible!" The Royal advisor nodded before he left to complete the King's order. He hadn't seen the King this happy in a long time.

**2 Weeks Later**

It had taken the group two weeks to sail to Miami, but to them, if they found Brady, everything would be worth it. The group consisted of the King and Queen, Mason, a few guards, Mikayla, and the Shaman. Boomer and Boz had decided to stay on Kinkow, not wanting to be trapped on a boat for a long time.

As the boat docked, the King and Queen could barely hold their excitement. They were to be reunited with their eldest son after eleven years of separation.

It was decided that the guards and Shaman would stay on the boat whilst the Royals and the Makoolas searched for Brady. They had a general idea of where he was, so they would start there.

When the time finally came for them to disembark, the four left the boat before they began to make their way towards where they believed Brady was: the Miami Mall.

As the group walked into the mall, they began searching for a store named 'Mad Sounds'. It was where they believed he worked. It was one of the only leads they had, so they had to follow it.

**(Authors Note: The mall is the one in Austin & Ally, and Mad Sounds looks like Sonic Boom.)**

When the store was finally found, the four walked inside, and were immediately greeted by a sixteen year old girl. "Hello there, and welcome to Mad Sounds. My name is Cheyenne. How may I help you?" She smiled at the group.

The four looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the girl. "We were looking to talk to Brady. Is he here?" Mikayla was the first to speak. Cheyenne looked at the group, confused, before she nodded.

"Brady! Someone's here to see you!" She called. Seconds later a raven-haired boy appeared at the door to the practice room where he had been hanging out with Jamie on his break. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt as well as a black jacket and black and white converse. His eyes quickly scanned the store before they landed on his sister and the group with her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he made his way down the staircase and over to the group.

"Did you need something?" He questioned Cheyenne as he came to a stop beside the group. She shook her head. "No, they want to talk to you." Cheyenne motioned to the group beside her. Brady nodded before his sister left and he turned to the group.

"How may I help you?" He smiled at them. Something in the back of his mind flickered, like he had seen these people before. Brady just brushed it off though, figuring that they had probably come into the store before, or he saw them around the mall.

"You wouldn't happen to be Brady Parker, would you?" King Kunu questioned. The boy looked like Brady had, with the same chocolate brown eyes, and raven-black hair. His smile seemed a lot like Brady's had: It was always somewhat of a goofy smile, this being due to Brady always smiling at everything.

Brady shook his head, although the man's words had sparked something in the back of his mind. He had heard the name before, and part of him believed that was his old name, before he joined the Raven family. "I'm sorry sir, but my name is Brady Raven. You have the wrong guy." The King sighed in defeat, but the Queen spoke up.

"Brady, does your middle name happen to be Mitchel?" Brady's eyes widened in surprise and suspicion, but he nodded nonetheless. "Also, do you have a pair of dog tags?" Brady's hand automatically reached for the chain around his neck that held the tags before he nodded. These people were beginning to freak him out.

"Is that all you need?" He questioned stiffly, wanting to escape from the group as soon as possible. The Queen shook her head. "I have one more question: Do you happen to have a birthmark shaped like a swirl on your back?" Brady was officially freaked out now. Unless they had seen him at the beach, no one knew about his birthmark except his family.

Cheyenne, seeing how her brother was becoming nervous, this being due to the hand he ran through his hair, walked over. "Brady, can you go check on Jamie please?" Brady turned to his sister, thankful for the excuse to leave. "Sure." He smiled at the group before he left to go to the practice room.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Cheyenne smiled at the four people in front of her. They shook their heads. "Thank you for coming to Mad Sounds then. Have a musical day!" She smiled once more before she left to attend to another customer. The four stood there for a moment before they left.

The group made their way back to the boat before they sat down to figure out what to do next. "It's Brady! It has to be! What other sixteen year old boy named Brady would look like our son, smile like him, have the dog tags we gave him, or most importantly have the Kinkowian Swirl birthmark?" The King exclaimed, a wide grin occupying his face.

The Queen nodded in agreement, as did Mason. Mikayla hesitated though. "He said his name was Brady Raven. That means another family took him in. Wouldn't it be wrong to take him away from that? I mean, even if they aren't blood related, I'm sure that they are a family."

"He's our son, and we need to bring him home, his real home." The King's tone was firm. Mikayla nodded, even though she didn't agree with the others. While she wanted the Parker family to be reunited again, she didn't want to take Brady away from the people he now called his family.

"Now, here's how we're going to bring him back." The King began to explain his plan to everyone else in the room. Mikayla stood up and left as he began, not wanting to be a part of the scheme. She just wanted to go home and let Brady live his life. He seemed happy, and she knew that if she was in his place, she would want to be left alone.

**A Few Hours Later**

It had become dark in Miami as the clock struck 8 p.m. Brady was locking up the store since he was the last to leave. After he made sure everything was secure Brady locked the doors before he began walking through the mall. He walked to the mall and back home every day, but tonight he was nervous. The encounter from earlier had freaked him out, and now as he walked home, he was on high alert.

The wind blew around Brady, causing him to try to wrap himself up with his jacket. He pulled his hood up, and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to keep the cool air out. While it was warm during the day, it was rather cold at night, and Brady only had a thin jacket.

Something that resembled footsteps sounded behind Brady, causing him to freeze and spin around. When he found nothing he became even more freaked out. Brady turned back around and continued walking. He was only two blocks away from his house, but considering all of the movies he had seen where people get kidnapped while walking home at night, he was scared that he wouldn't make it home. His fear was proved correct.

An arm wrapped around him from behind, trapping him in someone's hold, while another clamped over his mouth, preventing him from calling for help. Brady squirmed and kicked as he tried to get free, but his kidnapper wouldn't budge as he began to drag Brady away.

Brady's mind raced as he tried to figure out ways to escape. He finally remembered one, and seconds later, he bit down on his capturer's hand, hard. A voice yelled out in pain as they released Brady to clutch their hand. The boy took this moment to begin sprinting as fast as he could to his house.

He made it to less than a block away when he was grabbed again, this time by someone who wasn't quite as strong as the first kidnapper. Brady knocked his head backwards into the kidnapper's, causing him to be let go again.

As he made a move to run again, Brady was surrounded. He recognized the man and woman from earlier as well as the giant man, but he didn't see the girl. There were a few buff guys as well; these being the ones Brady guessed had grabbed him. There was also an older man.

Brady tried to figure out how to escape the circle, his mind going through anything he could use. He knew he couldn't take all of them on at once. His thoughts traveled to a distant memory where someone had taught him hand to hand combat when he was little, around four or five. As all of the fighting techniques came to mind, Brady began to execute them.

He spun around while sliding his foot under three of them men's legs, causing them to fall before he came face to face with another. Brady quickly ducked as the man tried to grab him before he lashed out with a roundhouse kick to the man's abdomen. The man groaned before he collapsed onto the ground. This only left the three people he recognized from earlier and an older man.

Brady backed away from them, barely catching himself from falling as he almost tripped over one of the guys on the ground, causing the man to fall back to the ground. Brady's mind was racing a mile a second as he tried to figure out a plan of escape. The three people were blocking his way to his house, and he knew the others would be up at any second.

It was then that Brady noticed that the big man had disappeared. He hadn't heard any footsteps, having figured that such a big man would make a sound. A light footstep sounded behind Brady, but as he turned to take on his attacker his right arm was grabbed and he felt a sharp pain as something was injected into him before he felt darkness overcome, and everything turned black.

Mason caught the boy as he fell unconscious. The other guards climbed to their feet as the King, Queen, and Shaman walked up. The Queen brushed a few stray strands of hair from Brady's eyes. "We finally found him." She breathed. The King hugged his wife to his side as Mason lifted Brady so he was hanging over the Royal Advisor's shoulder, making him easy to carry. The group then began their trek back to the boat, taking Brady with them.

At the Raven household though, everyone was starting to become anxious. Brady was supposed to be home by 8:15, the walk between their house and the mall only being about ten minutes long. He had texted them at 8:00, saying he was leaving, and it was now past 8:30. Little did they know that their son had been kidnapped and was now boarding a boat with his capturers.

As the group boarded the ship Mason carried Brady into a vacant room on the ship, the room they had set up for him. There wasn't much on there, only a bed with a porthole above it. The walls were a plain gray. Mikayla met the others in the room, having been told that she would be guarding the room.

The Guard Girl internally sighed as Brady was laid down on the bed. She felt horrible that they had taken him from his home, but she couldn't go against the King and Queen. She knew they had missed their son, and it was better that she didn't try to separate the parents and their son.

After Brady was laid down on the bed, the Royals left, leaving the Makoolas in the room with the unconscious boy. "Mikayla, I need you to stay in here for when he wakes up. I'll bring food for the both of you in about two hours. He should be awake by then." Mikayla nodded, and with that her father left, leaving her alone with the lost prince.

Mikayla sat down on the bed before she brushed his hair away from his face, it having fallen again when he was being carried. She had to admit, he was cute. He looked so peaceful as he laid there, making Mikayla feel even worse than she already did. He was being torn away from his life, and when he woke up, they would already be on their way to Kinkow.

The boat rocked for a moment before it began moving, showing that the captain had started the engine and they were now leaving Miami and making their way back to the uncharted island they called home.

A loud ringing interrupted Mikayla's thoughts. She looked around in surprise before she realized it was coming from Brady, more specifically his jacket. Mikayla reached into his jacket pocket before she pulled out his phone, the caller ID showing that his sister, Cheyenne was calling. Mikayla hesitated for a moment before hitting accept.

"Hello? Brady? Where are you? You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. Brady? Brady?" There was worry and fear in Cheyenne's voice. "Brady, please answer!" She cried out, her tone showing she was close to tears. Mikayla bit her lip before she hung up.

Her chest hurt. She felt horrible once more. Mikayla wanted Brady to wake up so she could comfort him, and try to tell him everything would be ok. His family was worrying about him, and she wanted to do all she could to help ease their minds as well as Brady's, or else her guilt would never go away.

Brady shifted next to her, showing he was waking up. Mikayla smiled at him before she stood up, wanting to greet him when he awoke.

Everything was dark, and Brady couldn't quite feel all of his limbs. He could tell he was waking up, and his mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on. As his senses started working again, Brady felt himself rocking. The next thing he realized was that he could hear water. His mind came to one conclusion, and it scared him: He was on a boat.

Brady could feel someone watching him, and for a moment, he wished it wasn't one of the kidnappers, but he could tell it most likely was. They had taken him, and now he was on a boat destined to take him away from his home and his family.

Brady finally was able to open his eyes, his eyelids having felt rather heavy. He still felt a little drowsy, and was a little slow. That is until he noticed a person next to him. Brady shrieked in surprise as he fell off the bed and jumped to his feet before he began backing away from the person. He recognized her as the girl the girl that had been in Mad Sounds earlier with the others who had taken him. He didn't remember her name though.

The girl noticed his actions, and smiled gently at him. "Don't worry Brady. I won't hurt you. I promise." Brady's eyes landed on her machete, causing him to think otherwise.

Mikayla, noticing what Brady was looking at, removed her machete from its sheath and set it on the bed. "See? I won't hurt you." Mikayla took a step towards Brady, causing him to take a step backwards. Mikayla frowned at this before she tried again, not making any progress.

Brady continued to back up as the girl walked towards him. He didn't want anyone who had to do with his kidnapping near him, and this included her. Brady was able to keep backing up until he hit the wall. Mikayla, noticing this, continued walking towards him until, she had him trapped against the wall.

She raised a hand up before pressing it against his cheek, making sparks fly through both of them. Brady flinched before he relaxed slightly. As he locked eyes with her, he could see that she felt bad for him. Mikayla could see that Brady was scared, and confused. He didn't really understand why he had been taken.

Mikayla's hand left Brady's cheek before it grasped his hand lightly, sparks shooting through both of them at the contact. She tugged on it, causing Brady to look down at their intertwined hands. Mikayla then led Brady over to the bed and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. Brady hesitated for a moment, still not quite trusting her, but as their eyes locked again, he felt as if he could tell her anything, like they had known each other for a long time. He sat down next to her, and Mikayla began to speak.

"You said your name was Brady Raven, right?" Brady nodded. "You also said that you have a dog tag necklace. Do you mind if I see it?" Brady hesitated. "It will only take a moment. I promise. Then I'll give it right back." Brady nodded before he reached up and slid the necklace over his head before handing it to Mikayla. Sparks flew through his hand again when Mikayla briefly touched it to take the dog tags.

The girl examined them for a moment before Brady spoke up, a question on his mind. "What's your name?" Mikayla jumped at the sound of his voice, it being extremely quiet. She then smiled at Brady. "My name's Mikayla." Brady smiled softly at this, temporarily forgetting his current situation.

"Have you ever read what your dog tags said?" Mikayla questioned, bringing Brady out of his thoughts of her. He shook his head. He had always figured they had his name on them. Mikayla held up the dog tags so he could see them. Engraved on them was "Prince Brady Mitchel Parker" and on the back was a swirl that looked a lot like his birthmark.

"You're their son. The man and woman I mean. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Parker, but better known to us as King Kunu and Queen Annabelle. You were sent to Chicago when you were five because we believed your parents were dead. Instead, they had been sent into a coma-like state, and woke up a week after you had left Kinkow. You were meant to live with your Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill, but they had moved and we had forgotten to write down their current address. We lost contact with you, and we had no idea where you were until now."

Brady stared at Mikayla for a moment, the memories of when he was five coming back to him. He remembered two other boys, who he assumed were his brothers as well as a little brunette girl, who he figured was Mikayla. He remembered sitting through lessons on what to do when he became King. He remembered learning how to fight with Mikayla, these being the same moves he had used earlier.

Brady smiled at these memories. Mikayla, noticing his smile couldn't help but grin herself. He looked even cuter when he smiled. His eyes seemed to light up.

Brady's eyes met Mikayla's, and he smiled at her, having remembered who she was. She had been his best friend when he was little, asides from Boomer and Boz. Now though, he felt something else for her: Something more than friendly feelings.

Mikayla noticed a gleam in Brady's eyes. It was one she had never seen before from anyone, and it scared her, but at the same time it made her happy. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she had somehow developed a small crush on the boy sitting next to her.

His smile made her stomach feel as though waka-waka bugs were attacking each other in it. She felt as though she could tell him anything. His eyes made her melt with just one look. Her heart beat madly in her chest when he was close to her.

As Mikayla and Brady locked eyes, the two fell into what seemed like a trance. They both began leaning in, Brady's hand reaching up to cup Mikayla's cheek. They continued to lean in until they could feel each other's breath. Their lips locked as they kissed passionately, both of them trying to move closer to the other. Mikayla's arms wrapped around Brady's neck as his made their way around her waist. Brady unconsciously pulled Mikayla onto his lap. As Brady was about to deepen the kiss there was a loud knock on the door, causing the two to jump apart, Brady resuming his former place by the wall, his eyes wide with fear once more.

The door opened and Mason entered. He smiled when he noticed Brady. "My prince! You're awake! I brought you two some food." He motioned to the tray in his hands which held two apples as well as two water bottles. "It's not much, but it should last until morning." Mason sat the tray down on the bed. It was then Brady noticed the gauze wrapped around the man's hand. He remembered having bit someone the previous night, and figured it was this man.

"Did I do that?" Brady questioned quietly, motioning to the man's hand. Mason nodded, wincing slightly. "Yes. You bite hard."

"Sorry." Brady apologized. Mason smiled and waved Brady's apology off. "It's alright my prince. You were trying to defend yourself. You're going to make a great warrior, just like your father." Brady stared at Mason for a moment, confused, until he realized he was talking about his real father, not his adoptive father.

As Mason turned to leave, Brady spoke up. "Sir, what's your name?" Mason smiled as his attention returned to Brady. "My name is Mason Makoola. I'm the Royal Advisor on Kinkow. I help your parents with their royal duties. I don't know if Mikayla has told you, but I'm her father. She's also the Head Guard." Brady shook his head as he glanced at Mikayla.

"If you don't mind, I have to get going. Your parents want me to attend their meeting." Brady and Mikayla nodded before Mason left, leaving the two alone. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they both blushed and looked away, the kiss still fresh on their minds.

Mikayla's eyes shifted to the tray her father had left on the bed. She picked up one of the apples and a bottle of water before she walked over to Brady and held it out to him. "Here you need to eat. I'm guessing you didn't have dinner?" Brady shook his head as he took the food from Mikayla, the sparks shooting through them at the contact.

Brady smiled slightly at Mikayla before the two sat down on the bed together and began to eat. The only sound in the room was the two eating their apples. The two would occasionally glance at each other, and when their eyes met, they would stay locked for a moment before the gaze was broken and the two looked away from each other, blushing.

After Brady and Mikayla finished their 'dinner', they sat the apple cores on the tray before they both sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. "Mikayla, can you tell me more about Kinkow?" Brady questioned the girl. Mikayla smiled and nodded before she began to speak.

Hours passed by as the two talked, Mikayla explaining about Kinkow, and afterwards Brady told her of what he had been doing in Miami, and what his life was like. Both had forgotten the situation they were in, and for the moment, they were ok with that.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Kinkow

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with marching band, and I will be until school starts, and even then, I'll still have marching band! So, my summer is technically over... :(**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**BrakaylaNo.1shipper4ever: Thank you! Here's your update! **

**Katiex11: Thanks! Maybe... Thank you!**

**Octalmemo99: Awe, thanks! Here's your update!**

**FrazzledRose: Thank you! He had to be taken unfortunately. There's Bra-Kayla blossoming for sure! **

**Citiesofowls: Thank you! Don't worry, I have the Bra-Kayla planned out. As for Lanny, you'll just have to see!**

**Phantomreaper483: Thank you!**

**Nicolive: Maybe...**

**Princess-Girl12: Thank you!**

**Penguinluver1: Here's your update! I'm super sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

_**Previously on The Lost Prince: **_

_Hours passed by as the two talked, Mikayla explaining about Kinkow, and afterwards Brady told her of what he had been doing in Miami, and what his life was like. Both had forgotten the situation they were in, and for the moment, they were ok with that._

**No One's POV 2 Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since Brady had been kidnapped, and the entire time he had been on the boat, locked in the room. Mikayla was the only one who bothered to visit him daily, and when she wasn't there he was stuck trying to entertain himself in a room with only a bed in it.

The second day of his kidnapping his phone, wallet, and keys had been confiscated, so he couldn't reach home. Brady didn't know why these things had been taken, especially since the people that had taken him were his family. He hadn't thought there would be a problem if he contacted the Ravens, but he was wrong. The Parkers didn't want him to have any contact with his old family.

This had annoyed Brady, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He couldn't escape: they were on a boat in the middle of the ocean. It wouldn't do him any good to try to hide somewhere on the boat because he knew they would find him, and they wouldn't stop their journey to Kinkow.

_Knock, knock!_ Brady's head snapped up at the sound of someone opening the door. Seconds later Mason stepped in, followed by Mikayla. "My Prince, your parents would like for you to come on deck with them. Brady nodded, confused. This was the first time they were letting him out of his room, and he wasn't sure why. His best guess was that they had arrived.

Brady hopped up from where he had been sitting Indian style on the bed and followed the Makoolas out of the room and to the deck. They were the only two people he knew on the ship. Everyone else had never set foot in the room, so he had no idea who else was on the boat. He figured the buff guys and old man he had seen were here, but he wasn't sure.

Brady was led up to the main deck where he found the man and woman who Mikayla had told him to be his parents, King Kunu and Queen Annabelle. "Brady, so nice of you to join us!" Queen Annabelle smiled as she walked up and hugged Brady, trying to ignore him tensing up. King Kunu smiled as he walked up to his son and his wife.

"We're almost home Brady. Once we reach Kinkow you won't have to worry about those other people finding you. Only people from Kinkow know how to get there!" Brady stared at his father for a moment. He didn't want to forget about the Ravens. They had raised him, not the two people standing in front of him. Brady already felt horrible that they were probably freaking out about his disappearance, but he had no way to contact them and tell them he was ok.

"I don't want to forget about them though. They're my family too!" Brady argued. King Kunu frowned while Queen Annabelle placed a hand on her husband's arm and looked at Brady, confused.

"Brady, don't you want to come back to Kinkow with us? We're your real family, and we've spent all this time trying to find you. If we would've known that any of this would happen then we would have never sent you to live with your Aunt and Uncle."

Brady bit his bottom lip, something he did when he was unsure. He wanted to get to know his blood-family, but he also wanted to stay with the people he considered his real family, the ones who had raised him and taken him in when he was lost.

"Couldn't I at least call them and tell them I'm ok? They're probably worrying about me, and I want to ease their minds. They consider me their son too!" The Queen looked at her husband, unsure of what to say. She knew that if she was in the Ravens' place, she would want to hear from her son. She was sure Kunu felt the same way.

King Kunu nodded. "Very well. Mikayla, please retrieve his things." Mikayla nodded before rushing off to fulfill the King's request. She returned a few minutes later before handing Brady his things, trying hard to ignore the electricity she felt flow through her at their brief contact.

Brady smiled before he quickly called Cheyenne, hoping she would pick up. He didn't know if there was a time difference or not, and he was hoping she wasn't too busy at Mad Sounds to pick up. The phone rung for a moment before a female voice came from the other line.

"Brady? Is that you? Are you ok?" Brady smiled at his sister's voice. He missed her terribly; the two had grown extremely close over the years. "Yes Cheyenne, it's me. I'm ok." A sigh of relief came from the other in.

"Where the heck are you? We've been searching for two weeks Brady!" Cheyenne sounded more relieved now, but there was still an underlying tone of worry in her voice. "I'm on a boat. It's a long story, but I'll just summarize. The people that came into Mad Sounds that day that were asking about me, they're my real parents. They've been searching for eleven years to find me. We're on our way to where I'm from now."

Cheyenne sighed once more, except this time there was slight anger in her voice. "They kidnapped you, didn't they? I know you, and you would've come home first and introduced everyone first, not just leave with them the moment they come up to you! They didn't even bring any of your clothes or anything did they?"

Brady bit his lip at her accusation. She had figured out what had happened exactly, and he felt bad. He wanted to go back to Miami and hug her and tell her he would be fine, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince the others to let him return to Miami. They would be too afraid to lose him again.

"Yes Cheyenne, that's true. I'm fine though, I promise." Brady's words did little to comfort Cheyenne, and he could practically feel her frowning over the phone. "I don't know Brady. Are you sure that they're your family and not some psychos that are trying to make you feel safe in order to offer you for some crazy ransom or something?" Brady couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips at his sister's words.

"I'm sure Cheyenne. You just watch too many cop movies." He teased. He could feel her glaring at him from thousands of miles away. "Yeah yeah. Anyways, I'm going to get mom and dad ok? Stay on the line, please." Brady nodded before he realized she couldn't see it. "Sure thing."

There was noise in the background on the line before Cheyenne came back on. "Brady, you're on speaker now. We're all here." Brady smiled. "Hi guys." He greeted.

"Brady! My boy! Are you ok? Where are you? We're coming to get you!" Mr. and Mrs. Raven were both questioning Brady anxiously. "I'm fine. I met my birth parents, and they're taking me to back to where I was born."

Mr. Raven and Mrs. Raven both sighed. They were happy for their son, but at the same time they wanted their boy back home. Even though Brady wasn't related to them, they still considered him their son.

"Brady, we're happy you found your family, but when are you coming home? You're our son too. We love you just like we would if we were related." Brady was taken slightly aback. He hadn't really thought of what he was going to do. His mind was set on what was happening at the moment. Now though, he knew he was going to have to choose between staying with the Ravens, or the Parkers. He felt like he was a part of both families.

"I-I don't know." Brady stuttered slightly before he regained control. "Hopefully soon. I'm not sure. I will though, I promise." He tried his best to ease their minds. Brady felt bad about leaving them, but he hadn't really had a choice in coming with his parents or not.

"Alright then. We'll see you soon, ok?" Mr. Raven was hesitant to end the call with his son, but he knew that he would have to sooner or later, and the longer they were on the phone the more it hurt to say good-bye.

Brady nodded before he realized that his family couldn't see it. "Alright. I love you guys. Bye." With this Brady hung up the phone before turning back to the others that were on the deck as well.

"Is everything good now?" King Kunu questioned his son. Brady nodded. "They're better now." The King and Queen both smiled at this. They didn't want their son to be unhappy.

"My King, we have arrived." Everyone turned to look at the guard who had made the announcement. King Kunu nodded, and the guard left. The two royals then turned to their son whom they ushered to the side of the boat. "Brady, welcome to Kinkow."

Brady eyes widened in amazement. Kinkow was beautiful. The beaches were made of an almost white sand, and the water was crystal clear. The jungle reached the beach, and the trees were all green and leafy. The sky was a clear blue with a few white clouds spread out.

Brady smiled as he took in the island. He didn't really remember it from when he was little, but seeing it now helped to jog his memory. He remembered coming down to the beach often with his brothers and Mikayla as well as with his parents.

"Come my boy. It's time for you to return to your real home." King Kunu smiled at his son before he and the Queen followed the guard to the ramp that would take them ashore. Brady followed suit, accompanied by the Makoolas on either side of him. Brady wasn't sure if it was for protection, or if they didn't quite trust him yet.

As the group made its way onto the shore, Brady continued to gaze at the beautiful sights around him. "While it is fantastic to have you back Brady, please do be careful. This island can be dangerous at times." His attention turned to his father at the sound of his voice. Brady nodded, although he was slightly confused on what could be so dangerous on such a beautiful island.

The King's warning had been well-intended, but it was also slightly out of fear. There had been rumors circling the island that on the day Prince Brady returned to Kinkow he would be taken by the Tarantula People for revenge on the King and Queen. King Kunu glanced around nervously as the group walked towards the castle searching for any kind of danger. He did not want his son to be taken and put in harm's way.

As the group made its way into the jungle, King Kunu's fears were proved correct. A tribe of Tarantula People descended from the trees and into the group, set on taking Brady. The guards immediately began to try to protect the royals, but mainly Prince Brady. The King had his family sword to fight with and the Queen had a pair of daggers she used to duel, but Brady had nothing to defend himself. A few hand to hand combat moves would not take down a Tarantula Person.

Swords clashed together as the two groups began to duel. The guards tried to bring attention away from Brady, for they had made a plan should this situation arrive. Mikayla quickly grasped Brady's wrist and pulled him away from the battle, knocking a Tarantula Person out cold with the butt of her sword as she did so. Her goal was to lead Brady to the castle where he would be safe.

"Come on. Follow me." Mikayla urged the Prince quietly as she began sprinting towards the castle, pulling Brady behind her. As the two ran Brady managed to keep up with the guard girl, only tripping on the occasional root. What the two didn't notice though was that they were being followed.

As the two came into a clearing not far from the castle, they were stopped by five Tarantula People coming from the trees once more. The battle had been a distraction. They had figured that the prince would be separated from the rest of the group and taken back to the castle, and now they had the two teenagers surrounded.

Mikayla and Brady were standing back to back in the middle of the small circle of Tarantula People. Mikayla's machete was gripped tightly in her hand. She was willing to defend the prince at all costs.

"Give us prince." One of the Tarantulas spoke up. His English wasn't very good, and it came out slightly slurred, but the two in the center still understood what he had said. Brady tried hard to push down the sense of fear and dread he was beginning to feel. He knew he would have to be brave, no matter what happened. He wasn't used to anything of this sort, so he wasn't exactly sure on what he should do.

Mikayla on the other hand had fought off Tarantula People before, but never by herself. She knew that Brady would be of some assistance unlike his brothers, so she was quite as worried as she would be if it was Boomer or Boz with her. However, Mikayla could still tell that unless back-up came soon, she was going to find herself a prisoner of the Tarantula People.

When no response came from the two teenagers, he spoke again. "Give us prince." This time, a firm reply came from Mikayla. "No." This slightly shocked the warrior, and it made him mad. "Give us prince!" He hollered before he charged towards the two. Mikayla ducked down, bringing Brady down with her, and the warrior flew over their heads. As the two stood up thought they were quickly grabbed by the remaining warriors, and their wrists were tied behind their backs. Mikayla's machete was taken from her, and the two were pushed farther into the jungle.

The sound of a bird call echoed through the jungle where the battle was still taking place. As soon as the Tarantula warriors heard the call they disappeared, leaving the guards and royals standing where the battle had previously been. They were all scared now though. They knew what that bird call meant: The task was complete. It was in the Great Book. The group knew that the two teenagers hadn't made it to the castle.

"We have to go after them!" King Kunu cried, wanting to rescue his son as soon as possible. He had just gotten him back only to lose him again. The King knew where his son would be taken: The Tarantula People would take him back to their camp in order to draw the King to them. They needed the King's saliva in order to resurrect their mummy and turn him into Kaita the Bat Rider, Kinkow's worst enemy.

"My King, it might be best if you stayed at the castle while we rescue Prince Brady." Mason tried to reason with his King. It wouldn't be safe for him or his wife to go with them. "No. I'm coming with you. I will not allow them to hurt my son!" The King's tone was firm, and his decision was final.

Mason nodded. "Very well my King." With these words the group turned and began sprinting to where they knew the Tarantula People's hideout was. As they ran they cut down any branches in their path. The King and Queen were determined to rescue their son.

As the group neared the Tarantula territory a piercing scream stopped them in their tracks. The sound made the Royals' blood run cold. They recognized it from when he was little: It was Brady. This strengthened the groups' determination even more. They were furious.

The guards and royals began sprinting again before they burst into the clearing. The mummy was standing in front of Brady and Mikayla who were tied to a tree. There was a long gash down Brady's chest to his stomach, and his white t-shirt was stained red. Brady's teeth were gritted from the pain. He was panting slightly.

"Let go of my son!" The King growled furiously, earning the attention of the Tarantula People who only smirked and laughed in return. Their plan had worked, and now they could use the Prince against the King.

The mummy held up the knife he had used to injure Brady and pressed it against the boy's neck. Brady's eyes widened in fear as he felt the cold metal pressed against his bare skin. His eyes locked with his father's, and it was then that King Kunu could see the fear in his son's eyes.

"Saliva." The mummy croaked, earning the King's attention. "Saliva, or boy dies." The mummy croaked once more. "Leave my son out of this." The King growled in response.

This statement caused the the Tarantula People to laugh. "He is our prisoner. You will do as we say, or he will die." The King sighed in defeat. He didn't want any more harm to come to his son. "Let us make a compromise then. I will provide what you need, if you let my son and the girl go."

The Tarantula People mumbled to each other for a moment before the Head Tarantula turned to the group. "We accept. Free the prisoners." At his command two of the other warriors untied the ropes that had held the two teenagers to the tree. As the ropes came undone though, Mikayla had to quickly grab Brady as he nearly collapsed to the ground, the ropes having been the only thing holding him up.

The King and Queen rushed forward to help their son, but were stopped by the Tarantulas. Mikayla placed one of Brady's arms over her shoulders and helped him slowly walk to where the guards were. The two managed to make it to where the guards were before Brady completely collapsed, his skin as white as a sheet. He was losing blood quickly. Mikayla helped to set Brady down on the ground before she kneeled beside him and began to try and find a temporary solution to stop his wound from bleeding.

The King could tell his son needed to see the Shaman soon. However, he also knew that he couldn't give the Tarantulas what they needed. A plan began to form in his mind. King Kunu unsheathed his sword before he called to the guards. "Take Brady back to the castle, now!" Mason picked Brady up from where he had been lying on the ground before he and Mikayla began sprinting back to the castle, trying to get the Prince out of harm's way.

As the Makoolas left the area, another battle began. The King swung his sword as he tried to attack the head Tarantula, who in turn parried the blow. The other guards began the attack on the rest of the Tarantula warriors. Their main goal was to distract the warriors long enough for Mason and Mikayla to get Brady to the castle. They knew it would only take the Makoolas a few minutes to reach the castle, so they had to make the few minutes count.

Swords clashed as warriors came face to face. The Tarantula People were determined to get the saliva for Kaita while the guards were focused on protecting the royals and giving the Makoolas time to get the prince to the castle. Neither group wanted to lose because that would mean losing something important to them.

As the battle raged on, the Makoolas had finally made it to the castle. Father and daughter had split up, Mason sending Mikayla to get the Shaman and the Elders whilst he took Brady to the castle.

Said boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. All he could really make out as they ran was flashes of green, and the occasional voice telling him to stay awake, and to keep his eyes open. He barely noticed the change of scenery as they entered the castle. Mason rushed past all the servants as he yelled at the guards to go help the King.

The eighth Sasquatch carried to prince to the room that had been prepared for him before he laid him down on the bed. "Stay awake a little longer my Prince. The Shaman will be here soon. I promise." Brady nodded weakly as five more people entered the room. It was the Shaman, the Elders, and Mikayla.

The Shaman set his medical bag down on the table next to the bed before he ripped off the remains of Brady's shirt, exposing the wound. The gash wasn't too deep, but Brady had still lost a lot of blood. The Shaman quickly got to work by reaching into his bag and pulling out a salve. It would help to close the wound quicker.

As the Shaman spread the salve on the injury, Brady let out a cry of anguish. His wound stung from the salve. "I'm sorry my prince, but this will make it feel better. I promise." The Shaman apologized.

"Help me sit him up." He ordered Mikayla, who had come to stand on the other of the bed. Mikayla helped the man sit Brady up gently, trying not to hurt him anymore.

Brady swayed slightly as he felt himself become dizzy from sitting up so quickly. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a second as stars danced in front of his eyes. His ears were ringing, but one voice broke through it. "Stay with us Brady." Mikayla whispered. Said boy nodded slightly, signaling he heard her.

The Shaman wrapped Brady's wound as Mikayla helped to hold Brady up. "Almost done my prince." As soon as the injury had been dressed, Mikayla laid Brady back down. The boy sighed in relief as he felt the pain from his wound fade.

As soon as Brady laid back down, the door to the room burst open, and the King and Queen rushed in. "Is he ok?" Queen Annabelle questioned as she placed a hand on Brady's cheek. The Shaman nodded. "Yes my Queen, he will be fine. He needs to rest for a little bit." He turned to the King. "Do any of the guards need to be checked for wounds?" Kunu shook his head.

"We made it out with just a few scratches. We should be fine." The Shaman nodded before he picked up his bag and left the room. The King and Queen turned to the Elders. "The lost prince has finally returned to Kinkow." The Elders nodded as they looked Brady over. Said boy stared at them, confused. He didn't remember them, and because of his earlier experience he was slightly afraid of them.

The Head Elder, sensing fear coming from the boy, held out his hand to Brady. "Do not be afraid boy. We will not hurt you." Brady nodded, although he was still unsure about them. "Now, when will the announcement that he has returned be?" The Elder questioned the King as he turned to him.

"We were going to do it today, but it might be better to wait a few days." The Elder nodded. "Very well then. We will be in attendance then." With this the Elders left, leaving the royals and the Makoolas.

"Are you feeling ok Brady?" Queen Annabelle questioned her son. She felt horrible that the first day they bring him home he is attacked and injured. Brady nodded. "I've been better, but I'll live." He smiled, causing the Queen to smile as well.

"Mom! Dad! What's with all the noise? We're trying to sleep here!" Two teenage boys burst into the room, both of them clearly annoyed. "Maverick! Boz! That is no way to behave!" The Queen scolded her sons. The darker-skinned boy groaned.

"Mom, please call me Boomer! Everyone else does!" His eyes then landed on Brady. "Who's this?" He questioned as he walked up to the bed, Boz following. "Why is there a stranger in the castle? Is he a new servant?"

The King and Queen shook their heads. "Boomer, Boz, meet your triplet brother, Brady." The three boys all stared at each other for a moment before Boomer and Boz both tackled Brady in a hug, causing said boy to emit a small cry of pain as pressure was applied to his wound.

"Brady! Dude, we thought we would never see you again!" The two exclaimed, oblivious to Brady's pain. "Now we can go on adventures like we used to!" Boomer and Boz continued as they pulled away from the hug.

"There won't be any adventures for a little while. Brady needs to heal, plus he needs to begin his lessons." The King spoke up, earning confused glances from two of his sons. "What do you mean heal?" Boz asked.

"Brady was taken this morning when we were returning to the castle from the boat. He was injured by a knife. He should be better in a few days." The two boys nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Well, we've got to get going. We're supposed to meet Candace and Tessa. It was nice seeing you again Brady." Boz smiled at his brother before he and Boomer left. Brady smiled as they left the room. He knew it would be a lot of fun to hang out with his brothers once he was healed.

"Mason, we need you to come help plan the announcement of Brady's return. Mikayla, could you please stay here with him in case he needs anything?" The guard girl nodded before the King and Queen left the room, followed by Mason. This just left Brady and Mikayla.

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Brady sat up, sitting Indian-style. "Do you want to sit down?" He questioned the guard girl, motioning to the empty space on the bed in front of him. Mikayla hesitated for a moment. "Don't worry, I won't bite." He assured her, earning a smile out of the girl.

Mikayla sat down on the end of the bed. Even though she had learned a little bit about Brady, she still didn't know too much. While they had spent the first night on the boat talking, he had mainly talked about his family, and not very much about himself.

One thing Mikayla had figured out that night though was that he seemed to be really sweet, funny, and laid back, but also incredibly shy. At least he seemed that way around Mikayla. It was his shyness around her that made her want to know more, especially since she had begun to feel herself slightly crushing on him.

He was everything she wanted in a guy, and more, but she figured that he didn't like her that way. Even though they had kissed, Mikayla believed it had been a spur of the moment thing, and was trying hard not to believe he actually liked her, lest her hopes be crushed if he didn't feel the same way.

However, as Mikayla looked into his big brown eyes, she couldn't help but wonder, what if? What if he actually liked her that way? What if a relationship between them could work? What if something that came out of her wildest dreams would be able to be true?

As Mikayla felt her mind begin to wander, she quickly locked away those thoughts. She didn't want to go through any heartbreak like she had before with her ex Lucas. Things had been fine between them before he spent a day with the Princes. They had somehow managed to somewhat convince Lucas that he was too good for her, so she found him cheating on her, but when he had told her that the other girl had kisses him, Mikayla had believed him.

After that though, it had gotten worse. Lucas was always with other girls, and when Mikayla asked about them he insisted they were his friends and nothing more. However, it got worse. Lucas, along with the two princes had begun to constantly tease Mikayla and make fun of her. A then fourteen Mikayla couldn't handle the teasing from the three boys so she broke it off with Lucas and threatened the two princes that if they ever did anything like that again she would hurt them and give them to the yetis for dinner.

Her threat had worked because they left her friend Tristan alone. Now Mikayla was afraid that they would do to Brady what they had done to Lucas, so she was trying to keep herself from having any romantic feelings for him whatsoever.

Brady watched Mikayla intently as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Her wavy brown hair was cascading down her back, while her beautiful brown eyes were glassy, showing she wasn't entirely there. She seemed to be considering something important because she was slightly chewing on her bottom lip.

The Prince couldn't help but smile. The girl in front of him was very pretty, and from what he could tell extremely nice. He wasn't entirely sure on what to think about her though. From what he had learned about her, she seemed perfect, or at least to him. She was also a lot like Cheyenne.

While Brady wouldn't really admit it to everyone, he was feeling quite homesick. His mind kept wandering to his conversation with his family earlier. He missed them terribly. Brady hoped to be able to see them again soon.

As Brady sighed quietly, he felt his stomach growl. Mikayla's head snapped up at the sound, causing Brady to blush as she looked at him. "Hungry?" She guessed, earning a smile and a nod from Brady. Mikayla smiled before she stood up and walked into the closet, coming back out moments later with a shirt for Brady since his old one was ruined. "Here you go. I'll show you the dining room and the kitchen." Brady quickly slid the shirt over his head, wincing slightly, before he followed Mikayla out the door.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Memories

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You are all amazing! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but my nights have been taken up with marching band and homework, and my weekends include even more band and homework! Here's an update now though, and I hope you guys like it! If you want to know who got me to continue and find the time, you can thank Citiesofowls! **

**On another note, I have created a personal website for my FF account. The link is in my bio! I hope you like it!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Yummy42: Thanks! Yeah, my director wants us to practice as much as the state will allow, so it's basically everyday... Here's your update!**

**Citiesofowls: Thank you! Hehe, I figured that would make someone laugh! Thanks, and I will!**

**Katiex11: Yep! It takes most of my time though, so I can't write a lot. Thank you! Sorry for the long wait for the update! I WILL! Au revoir! :D**

**BrakaylaNo.1shipper4ever: Thank you! He may, he may not. You'll have to keep reading to find out! Sorry for the long wait for the update! Bye. :)**

**Unicorns R Real: Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! **

**Octalmemo99: Yeah, she's not quite sure yet. I wish she had been like that as well. Maybe then we would've gotten more Bra-Kayla... Thanks! :P**

**Princess-Girl12: XD**

* * *

_**Previously on The Lost Prince:**_

_As Brady sighed quietly, he felt his stomach growl. Mikayla's head snapped up at the sound, causing Brady to blush as she looked at him. "Hungry?" She guessed, earning a smile and a nod from Brady. Mikayla smiled before she stood up and walked into the closet, coming back out moments later with a shirt for Brady since his old one was ruined. "Here you go. I'll show you the dining room and the kitchen." Brady quickly slid the shirt over his head, wincing slightly, before he followed Mikayla out the door._

**1 Week Later No One's POV**

It had been a week since Brady had returned to Kinkow. Since he had returned his injury had healed and his dad had begun his lessons. Everyday Brady would sit in lessons on how to be King and what he would have to do. He also was being taught by Mason and his dad on how to fight well with multiple weapons, like a machete, a sword, a Bo staff, and a bow and arrow.

Most days though, it was just Mason training him, and he usually studied on his own. The Queen was busy with the pushed-back party for Brady's return while the King was busy attending to his duties.

Brady was in the classroom now as Queen Annabelle walked in, smiling as she spotted her son sitting in one of the three desks, studying. "Brady, why don't you take a break for a few minutes?" The Queen questioned her son as she made her way to him before sitting on the counter that surrounded the circumference of the room, except for the front of the room where the chalkboard was.

Brady looked up, startled. He hadn't heard his mom enter the room, which had been dead silent before she had spoken, asides from the sound of Brady's pencil moving across paper and the occasional turning of the pages of the Great Book. "Hi. I didn't see you come in." Brady greeted sheepishly. She had caught him off guard, something he liked to prevent.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come sit beside me and take a break. If your father comes in and asks why you aren't working I'll tell him I was the one who distracted you." Brady nodded before he stood up and walked over to his mother before sitting down on the counter beside her Indian-Style, happy for the break. His head was hurting slightly from reading from the Great Book for a few hours and his hand was cramping from writing so much.

Queen Annabelle hugged her son. She still wasn't entirely over the fact that they had finally found him after he had gone missing all those years ago. She had always missed him, and her only distraction from her thoughts of him was his brothers and her duties as the Queen of Kinkow. Even then, he had always been present on her mind. He was her first born, and even though he would never admit it, he had always been somewhat of a momma's boy, although Boomer was a bigger one.

The Queen let go of her son just as the door opened and the young Guard Girl walked in. Noticing the Queen and her son, Mikayla halted where she stood. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back later if you want." The Queen shook her head. "No it's alright. What do you need darling?" Mikayla's eyes flickered to Brady for a moment before they settled on the Queen.

"I have a few more details I need to discuss with you about the party." Annabelle nodded before Mikayla walked up to two of the Parker family members. "We need to know what time the party is, and where it's going to be held as well as who all's invited."

"Well, the party should begin in the morning so we can celebrate all day long, so say around ten a.m., and I would imagine we're going to hold it here, unless we move it to Maverick's club." Mikayla nodded. "And for who is invited, well, everyone! There's no reason to let everyone have a day off the celebrate and have fun." Mikayla smiled at the Queen as she finished writing everything down. "I'll ask Boomer if we can use his club then, and everything else is set. Thank you my Queen."

Queen Annabelle smiled at the Head Guard as she left the room before she turned to her son, who was watching the door where Mikayla had just left, a faraway gaze in his eyes. "Brady, you should talk to her. I know there's something going on between you two. I mean, you used to be best friends when you were little. There's no reason for you not to resume your friendship." Brady snapped out of his trance, his eyes wide as they met his mother's. He realized she had noticed him watching Mikayla, and he felt his cheeks flush slightly.

The Queen smiled as she stood up and began walking to the door. "I'm going to go make sure everything is set for the party. I'll come back later to get you for dinner." Annabelle halted in the doorway and turned her head slightly so that she could see her son. "By the way, it's not polite to stare, even if you do like the girl." Brady felt his face burn in embarrassment as his mom left the room. He was sure his cheeks were as red as a fire hydrant.

Even though he was embarrassed, Brady couldn't help but smile as he sat back down in his desk and began to work again. It wasn't long until his thoughts drifted away from his studies and into the corners of his mind, reaching his memories of his home in Miami.

_"Brady, bring that box over here. We need to stock the guitars again. I swear those things sell out faster than anything else." The ten year old boy lifted the box and began carrying it to where his father was restocking the guitars from another box as well. As Brady walked past the main case that was by the counter, he couldn't help but glance at the acoustic guitar that rested in it. It was a black acoustic guitar, and once it was tuned, it had the most beautiful sound Brady had ever heard. He had always wanted a guitar, having grown up around them for five years now, and ever since the guitar had come in four months ago, he had wanted to have it as his own._

_Brady had been saving his birthday money as well as his chore money so he could buy it. He was hoping that he would receive a guitar for Christmas, this being the only thing he wanted, but he knew that if that didn't happen then he would save enough money to get it himself, even if it meant working even more. _

_The only problem he encountered of course was the financial part of the ordeal. The guitar cost $500, and so far, Brady only had $87. He had been trying to save as much as he could, but it wasn't adding up to a lot. _

_Brady halted slightly though as his eyes searched the case. He didn't believe what he was seeing. The guitar was gone. "Dad, where's the black acoustic that's usually in the case?" He questioned, hurrying over to his dad. Mr. Raven looked at his son as the little boy rushed over to him, the box in his hands. _

_"We sold it yesterday evening." Mr. Raven responded as he took the box from his son and set it on the ground before continuing to restock the shelves with the new guitars. "Why?" _

_Brady bit his lip. He hadn't told anyone his plan except for Cheyenne. "No reason." He mumbled before he turned and walked away, trying to find something to occupy his mind so he wouldn't become more upset about the guitar being gone. He had really wanted it and had hoped that if he behaved really well that Santa might bring it for him. It was the only thing he has asked for when his mom had asked what he wanted for Christmas. _

_"Brady, Cheyenne!" A call came from the upstairs practice room. The ten-year old spun around and rushed to the room, curious as to what was going on. His dad wasn't by the guitars anymore, and seemed to have vanished. Brady met his sister by the bottom of the staircase where the two shared a confused look before they clambered up the stairs, taking two at a time. _

_As the brother and sister entered the room, they were greeted by Mrs. Raven. "Now, since you two have been so well behaved recently and have helped out at the store so much, your father and I have decided to give you your Christmas presents early." Brady and Cheyenne shared a look of excitement. Christmas was next week and here they were getting a present! _

_Mr. Raven walked into the room carrying to items wrapped in wrapping paper. He set the two presents in front of Brady and Cheyenne before motioning for them to open them. The two ten year olds quickly ripped the wrapping paper, and neither could believe their eyes when they saw what was inside. "Cheyenne, we know how much you've been wanting a keyboard and you're always playing on the one I'm the store, so we decided to give you your own! And Brady, we know you've been saving up your money for the guitar, and since you've been so responsible lately, we wanted to go ahead and give it to you."_

_Brady was smiling so wide his face was hurting. The black acoustic guitar was sitting in his hands, and his parents were telling him that it was his. He knew Cheyenne was excited as well because of the loud squeal that escaped her lips seconds later. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She smiled as she jumped up and attacked her parents in a hug, Brady joining them milliseconds later. "You guys are the best!" The two kids exclaimed together as their parents hugged them. _

_"Just know, now that you have your own instruments, you're responsible for them. We aren't going to take care of your instruments for you. Brady, if a string breaks, then you'll have to pay for a new one. There's already a guitar pick that comes with the guitar, so you don't need to buy one. Cheyenne, if something happens to your keyboard, you're in charge of fixing it. Do you two understand?" Mr. Raven questioned the two who nodded eagerly in return. _

_"Alright, you guys can have the rest of the day off to play." Mr. Raven left the room, Mrs. Raven stopping to kiss the tops of her children's heads before following him. The siblings had spent the rest of the day practicing on their new instruments, and teaching each other how to play them as well. _

Brady couldn't help but smile as he remembered that day. He still had the guitar, except that it was in Miami. Even though he now had an electric and another, newer, acoustic, the black acoustic was still his favorite. He wished he could hold it again and strum it, listening to the beautiful music it created. It had been his first guitar, and he had learned how to play on it.

The door to the classroom opened, and Brady looked up. Mikayla was standing in the doorway. "It's time for dinner my prince." Brady nodded before he stood up and followed the guard girl out of the room. The two began to make their way to the dining room together, a comfortable silence falling over them, both lost in their own thoughts. They entered the dining room a few minutes later, where they found the King and Queen. Boomer and Boz hadn't arrived yet.

"Thank you Mikayla. You're dismissed." King Kunu smiled at the young guard girl who returned the smile before she left the room, leaving three of the five members of the Parker family in the dining room. "Come sit down. There's no need to stand there all day." Kunu motioned to the seat in front of him, signaling Brady to come sit down. Said boy nodded before he took his seat across from his parents. A plate had already been prepared for him.

"We have good news for you! All of the details for your party have been finalized! We can have it tomorrow and announce your return to the rest of the island. We're going to have it in Maverick's club so we can host more of the islanders. It will start tomorrow at 9:00 and go on all day long!" The Queen's tone of voice was excited. She couldn't wait for the gathering that would officially announce her son's arrival on Kinkow.

Brady smiled. He knew his parents were happy to finally introduce him to the islanders. He was excited too, but at the same time, he was scared. Brady hadn't left the castle since he had arrived, but he knew that there had been some rumors spreading around the island that he had returned. The only thing that troubled him was whether or not the islanders would be happy about his return. He had been gone for eleven years, and from what he could tell from inside the castle walls, a lot had changed.

"Sorry we're late! We lost track of time at Boomerama." Boomer announced as he and Boz strolled casually into the dining room before taking their seats on either side of Brady, Boomer on his left, and Boz on his right. The two began practically inhaling their food, and within a minute most of the food was gone.

Brady ate his dinner as his brothers scarfed down theirs. While he enjoyed eating the different fruits as well as different meats on Kinkow, he missed some of the food he could get in Miami. He loved going out and getting a pizza with his sisters, or sitting down to a nice Italian dinner with his family, or even going to a football game and chowing down on the greasy foods there.

As Brady's thoughts continued to fill with things from Miami, he began to feel homesick. He missed his other family, and he wished to see them again, and feel the Miami breeze blowing around him, or see familiar faces like his best friend Tate. He wanted to feel the comfort of being surrounded by instruments and music-related items. Most of all though, he wanted to reunite with the Ravens. Blood related or not, he still loved them like a boy would love his family.

Brady felt a strong sense of homesickness; he pushed his plate away from him and excused himself, leaving the rest of his family to watch him leave, his food for the most part untouched. Boomer and Boz shrugged off Brady's behavior, having not spent a lot of time with him recently, this leading them to think this was normal.

The King and Queen shared a worried glance as Brady left the room. They had both noticed how withdrawn he had become since he had come back to Kinkow. When he had been little, he was excited to meet everyone, but now, he seemed to keep to himself. This worried the royals, and it was something they had feared would happen when they brought him home. They wanted him to be happy, but they didn't know what he liked now. Living with Ravens had changed him, and he wasn't the naive little boy anymore. Now he was used to life in Miami, this life being a lot different than the Kinkowian lifestyle.

King Kunu and Queen Annabelle didn't know what to do with Brady, other than to force his brothers to show him Kinkow, but it would have to be after his party. Both of the royals hoped that Brady would feel better after the party since he would be able to come and go as he pleased, other than when he needed to be in the castle for his lessons.

Brady sighed as he walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. He was feeling extremely homesick, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to return to Miami. However, he knew that a visit to Miami wouldn't occur, at least not soon. Brady figured he would just have to live through his memories. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the day he had first seen Jamie.

_"Brady, Cheyenne, meet Jamie, your new little sister." A tired but happy Mrs. Raven smiled at her children. She had a small figure wrapped up in a pink blanket. Inside the blanket was a little girl who had been born minutes before. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin a fair white. Brady and Cheyenne made their way to the side of their mother's bed where they were able to see Jamie better. A little hand reached towards them. Brady shared a confused glance with Cheyenne._

_"Reach your hand out to her and she'll grab your finger." Mrs. Raven coaxed the two. Brady slowly reached towards the little hand, which as soon as it was in reach, wrapped around one of Brady's fingers. He gave a small noise of surprise. He hadn't been expecting the little girl to do that, even though his mom had said she would. _

_Brady pulled his hand away as Jamie let go, allowing Cheyenne to try as well. She gave the same reaction as Brady had, except she squealed in delight. When she pulled her hand away she and Brady shared a look of excitement. They knew having a baby sister was going to be so much fun. _

_The two were right. They had loved helping take care of Jamie. They shared the responsibilities with their parents. The two Raven children didn't mind the work. In the end all that mattered to them was that Jamie was happy and healthy. Every night the two would sing her to sleep, and every morning they would be up bright and early to help take care of her. Once Jamie reached the point where they didn't need to look after her 24/7, the other two Raven children still felt the need to protect her, so they did. _

Brady sighed in happiness. He remembered always taking care of Jamie, and his reward had been an amazing little sister. He would always sing songs with her and they would help stock the store together, although Brady did all of the heavy lifting of course. He loved his sisters, and he missed them like crazy.

As Brady felt himself nodding off and sleep overcoming him, he couldn't help but smile as he felt himself drift into his memories of Miami, a place he called home.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
